


Life Is Never Easy

by Swimmergirlloveit



Series: A Monster Life [1]
Category: Monster High
Genre: Cleuce Breakup!, Deuce Gorgon's sister, Deuce moves away, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jackson and Holt communicate with thoughts, Jackson and Holt falls in love, Romance, Some OC's - Freeform, unsure on feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swimmergirlloveit/pseuds/Swimmergirlloveit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Deuce moves to his father in Colorado, his twin sister Alice moves to Medusa. Jackson and Holt falls for her in Mad Science Class, but more of the mansters falls for her! Can they make her fall for them! Or is she just a new ghoul that walks to the most popular ghous?  What chaos is the MH gang up to now? </p>
<p>First Story in a Series!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Is Never Easy

Cleo was watching Deuce during Casket Ball training. He was having fun with Clawd and the other guys. She then saw the new ghoul, Ruby watching her from behind. She tried not to care so much about it. When practice was over Deuce and the other guys went to the wardrobe. “Be quick” She said to Deuce when he passed. He nodded. 

When Deuce came out he walked over to Cleo. “That new ghoul is always watching me, during fear leading practice and now” She said. Deuce shrugged. “Babe, don't care about her” He said. 

The next day Ruby, a half angel, half normie talked with her mom about her cousin, Martin. “He will stay here for a few months” her mother said. “Why?” Ruby loved her cousins but Martin was the most annoying. “because uncle Bobby says he need a fresh start”

Meanwhile Maddy was watching her son relax on the couch. She dialed a number. “Hey, I know you are going to see him tomorrow, but he doesn't know” The person on the other line said something. “Yes, okay”

The next days Ruby was hanging out with Cleo pretty much and Cleo canceled two of her dates with Deuce. “Hey Deucey” Cleo said as she saw her boyfriend. “hey” Deuce looked at Ruby who was behind her. “Aren't you gonna ask me out, Deucey?” She asked. That made something inside Deuce's mind click. “Why? So you can cancel it again” He said, irritated. Cleo was shocked Deuce was always so calm. “What?” She asked. “You heard me Cleo, the two dates we had planned these past days, you have canceled because you are going to hang out with Ruby!” Cleo looked at him, he looked at her. The bell rang. “Let's talk about this after class” Cleo said.

After the last class Cleo and Deuce talked privately. “Cleo, I needed to talk to you about something important on those dates” Cleo looked at him. “Tell me now” Cleo smiled at him, now that she didn't need to yell at him or be angry. Deuce didn't know how to say what he had to say but... “Cleo, I'm moving to my dad” Cleo's world crashed down. Her handsome boyfriend was gonna move away! “Where do your dad live?” Deuce looked down on the floor. “Colorado” Cleo didn't want to give Deuce up, he was her soul mate. “When?” “I talked him a couple of days ago this weekend I'm sending the rest of my stuff to him, on Sunday I will no longer live with my mom” He said. Cleo started crying, in his arms. “Long distance relationship?” She asked. Deuce shook his head. “I'm sorry Cleo, it won't work. You will find someone” “But why are you moving away?” she asked. “Because, dad want to get to know me better than he does, and I want to try to get a little better known to my father”

That weekend Cleo, Ghoulia, Clawd, Clawdeen, Jackson and Frankie saw with a distance, that Deuce moved out from his mom, to his dad. They saw Medusa hug Deuce, and say goodbye. Then he left. It was a girl who had been left there by his dad, she looked like Deuce in many ways, just that she ran up to Medusa and hugged her. “Who is she?” 

When Ruby's cousin Martin arrived, she wanted to hide. “Hey, cousin” He said. “Hey, Martin” Ruby's mom quickly showed where he was going to live.

The next day at school, Cleo and the rest of the gang missed Deuce. They hadn't seen the girl. “I can't believe he is gone!” Frankie said. Ruby hadn't really talked with Deuce, so she didn't say anything. 

In mad science Jackson and Heath were lab partners. "Class, I want you to meet the newest student of Monster High! Alice Gorgon!” Mr Hack said. A gorgon girl walked inside, her purple snakes was put up in a horsetail. She had black converse, very used blue jeans, a gray tank top and a white jacket, plus black ray ban shades. “That's the gorgon girl we saw yesterday” Jackson whispered to Heath. “Burns, partner up with Stripe, ms. Gorgon you can partner up with Mr. Jekyll” Mr. Hack said. Alice walked up to Jackson, and Heath moved over to Toralei. “hey, welcome to Monster High” Jackson said. “Hey, thanks” Alice answered. 'She is hot' Holt thought inside Jackson's head. 'Shut up Holt!' Jackson said back telepathically.


End file.
